Game With A Mean Storyteller/28 Nov 2010
(7:00:34 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:00:38 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Birds (7:02:13 PM) Remmon: Righto. (7:03:03 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you made a daring escape from a deathknight who was about to introduce Birds to her Neverborn masters. (7:03:24 PM) Remmon: This left you floating in the Underworld's ocean. (7:03:28 PM) ***Birds is glad she wasn't. (7:03:40 PM) ***Birds steers Mist southwards. (7:03:50 PM) Remmon: You're only a few miles from the shore, fortunately (7:05:36 PM) ***Birds steers Mist northwards, then! (7:05:46 PM) Birds: "We need to locate a shadowland." (7:06:21 PM) Crowns: "Murgleblurgh my head hurts." (7:06:56 PM) Birds: "That's what she said." (7:06:58 PM) Remmon: You reach the shore shortly after (7:06:59 PM) ***Birds grins. (7:08:35 PM) Crowns: "I need some rest. And then healing demons. And then to figure out what the hell our plan is." (7:09:47 PM) Birds: "We're Exalted. We heal fast. Let's walk and try to find some shadowlands. They'll be tricky here on the Isle, but I'm sure we can find some eventually." (7:09:49 PM) Remmon: You do not detect any nearby shadowlands here. (7:10:16 PM) Crowns: "You're the expert, do they have much in the way of ghosts here?" (7:10:41 PM) Birds: "Multitudes." (7:10:54 PM) Crowns: "Find some and ask them for directions?" (7:11:17 PM) Birds: "That could work. Let's go find some ghosts." (7:11:27 PM) ***Birds ventures forth in search of ghost towns and such. (7:12:55 PM) Mongfeas ~Mongfeas@70.152.189.IP entered the room. (7:13:42 PM) Birds: (Do I roll anything to find ghosts? AppSail?) (7:13:56 PM) Crowns: (IntSurv to find ghost tracks!) (7:14:14 PM) Remmon: (Indeed, ghosts are corporeal in the underworld, they leave tracks!) (7:14:26 PM) Mongfeas: (Do you have an OOC room?) (7:14:36 PM) Remmon: #TFS? (7:14:48 PM) Remmon: (We use TS3 for our OOC, mainly) (7:14:54 PM) Birds: !exalted 5: IntSurv (7:14:54 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv": (8 4 10 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:15:31 PM) Mongfeas: (heh, what is TS3?) (7:15:38 PM) Birds: (TeamSpeak 3.) (7:15:44 PM) Remmon: Birds, you find ghost tracks, someone came by here with some plasmic horses pulling a heavy cart. (7:15:56 PM) Remmon: The tracks look fairly recent, maybe a day or two old. (7:16:15 PM) Birds: "These tracks are fresh. Let's follow them." (7:16:19 PM) ***Birds follows the tracks. (7:17:28 PM) Remmon: A few hours of walking later and you spot a town in the distance. (7:17:33 PM) Birds: "By the way, Crowns, can you make yourself look like an Abyssal?" (7:17:46 PM) Crowns: "Yes, if you tell me what an Abyssal is supposed to look like." (7:19:00 PM) Birds: "Pale, plenty of skull motiffs and such? Some are hideously disfigured, some are unnaturally attractive." (7:20:09 PM) ***Crowns wipes underworld dirt on his hands and arms, wipes tincture of arsenic on his face, conceals his breastplate since he can't very well get skull motifs on that, wishes he had more magic markers for drawing skull motifs, and activates Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise. (7:20:13 PM) Birds: "Excepting the Deathlords, deathknights are pretty much the top of the food chain in the Underworld. It would help our act, in addition to making us harder to track." (7:21:04 PM) Crowns: "Oh, brilliant." (7:21:34 PM) Remmon: Crowns is disguised as a Deathknight! (7:21:35 PM) ***Crowns grins painfully. (7:21:47 PM) ***Birds heads into town. (7:22:01 PM) ***Crowns too. (7:23:29 PM) Crowns: (Some natter happens over TeamSpeak.) (7:23:30 PM) Remmon: You soon reach the edge of town, where you find only a hand full of ghosts going about their business (7:24:37 PM) ***Birds approaches one of them. "You there." (7:24:57 PM) ***Crowns hangs back, unwilling to test his lying competencies until he gets some rest and his head stops pounding. (7:25:03 PM) Remmon: The ghost looks over you, bowing his head once he sees you are an Abyssal (7:25:11 PM) Remmon: "How can I help you?" (7:25:20 PM) Birds: "Where's the nearest shadowland?" (7:25:48 PM) Remmon: "There should be one a few miles inland, miss, but I don't know if it's been closed yet." (7:26:10 PM) Birds: "Hrmph. Good enough. That is all." (7:26:26 PM) ***Birds ventures inland, with Crowns presumably following. (7:29:12 PM) Remmon: About 5 miles inland you find the shadowlands, it's small at only a few dozen meters across. (7:29:56 PM) Crowns: "Now what. Do we have to worry a lot once we go through?" (7:31:20 PM) Birds: "A bit. The Blessed Isle is full of Dragon-Blooded, so we'll have to pretend to be mortals until we can use Stormwind Rider to get the hell out without being seen by them." (7:32:06 PM) Crowns: "Right then. That means a new disguise for me... what about you?" (7:32:45 PM) Birds: "Actually, hm." (7:32:47 PM) ***Birds thinks. (7:32:55 PM) Birds: "I can pretend to be an Air-aspect." (7:33:09 PM) Birds: "I have pale skin, and my artifacts are jade." (7:33:31 PM) Crowns: "I only have my breastplate to worry about that, and if they see that, we're in trouble anyway." (7:34:09 PM) Birds: "Right. Let's be about it, then." (7:35:10 PM) ***Crowns grumbles about having to march around without having gotten enough sleep, only some unconsciousness while flying (7:35:52 PM) ***Crowns walks off into the shadowland. (7:35:57 PM) ***Birds has wisely chosen to wrap herself in a protective sheath of necrotic essence in lieu of deathly motiffs. (7:36:02 PM) ***Birds walks with Crowns. (7:36:33 PM) Remmon: You find yourselves inside a shadowland. It is currently day time. (7:37:43 PM) Crowns: I start undressing and redressing as a Water Aspect, since I'm from the West. (7:38:14 PM) ***Birds waits whil Crowns does that. (7:39:47 PM) Crowns: "Do we get off as soon as possible, or do we head into some noble's game reserve and have a nap there first?" (7:40:25 PM) Birds: "I think a nap could be safe, provided we emerge somewhere wooded, like you said." (7:41:34 PM) Crowns: We attempt to depart the shadowland. (7:41:55 PM) Remmon: You exit the shadowland into Creation, deep inside a forested region of the Blessed Island (7:42:33 PM) ***Birds looks around. Anyone nearby? Roads? (7:42:46 PM) Remmon: The area appears to be deserted, no roads in sight (7:42:47 PM) ***Crowns begins scurrying off to hide ASAP! (7:42:56 PM) ***Birds hides with Crowns. (7:42:58 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6 (7:43:00 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 8 10 1 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:43:46 PM) Birds: (Going at least 100 yards from the shadowland. Probably further.) (7:44:03 PM) Crowns: (Go 500 yards, peek up tree. Still forested?) (7:44:16 PM) Remmon: You get a few hundred yards away from the shadowlands when you come across a well hidden cave entrance. You figure with a little extra work, it would make a great place to hideout for a while (7:44:23 PM) Remmon: (Yes, still forested.) (7:44:28 PM) Crowns: That's ridiculously suspicious. :p (7:44:43 PM) ***Crowns prepares to wrestle bears. (7:45:09 PM) ***Crowns strides in, confidently protected by Surprise Awareness Method. (7:45:18 PM) ***Birds follows a few steps behind. (7:45:22 PM) Remmon: You hear something growling further down the cave (7:45:46 PM) Crowns: "Yep, bears. Or worse." (7:46:24 PM) Crowns: "Do we fight it and hide in a bloody cave with a bear corpse about, or hide somewhere else and leave this highly suspicious and probably trapped cave for someone else?" (7:46:49 PM) Birds: "Somewhere else." (7:46:54 PM) Birds: "I don't like the looks of this." (7:48:06 PM) ***Crowns settles for climbing a big leafy tree where he can't be seen from the ground, and slumps on a branch. (7:48:15 PM) xp194 ~chatzilla@194.82.10.IP entered the room. (7:48:34 PM) Crowns: (This is where Silk Staff wakes up and emerges from a pocket. :p) (7:49:02 PM) ***Birds climbs the tree and keeps watch while Crowns sleeps. (7:49:07 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:49:17 PM) ***Remmon is tempted to make Crowns fall out of the tree while sleeping (7:49:51 PM) Crowns: Somnambulism is for mortals. And people with derangements. (7:50:51 PM) Remmon: You're implying you're not deranged at all? (7:51:02 PM) Remmon: Anyways, how long are you resting for? (7:51:03 PM) Crowns: "Derangement" is a system term. (7:51:15 PM) Crowns: Six hours. (7:51:51 PM) Remmon: 6 hours pass, noon comes and goes (7:52:20 PM) Crowns: (Is Silk going to ask what we're doing here?) (7:52:36 PM) Silk: ((Yes, was just about to.)) (7:55:09 PM) Birds: (Do so.) (7:55:15 PM) ***Crowns heals two bashing levels from rest, has the sesseljae to heal the remainder of damage left over by then. (7:56:11 PM) Silk: So... (7:56:16 PM) ***Birds heals two bashing levels. (7:56:31 PM) Birds: "I suppose you're wondering where we are?" (7:56:35 PM) Remmon: The sun passes its highest point and slowly begins its descent (7:57:15 PM) Silk: "Mmmhmm." (7:57:24 PM) Birds: "Back in Creation. On the Blessed Isle. We're just here to recuperate before going to the South." (7:57:57 PM) Remmon: You hear someone singing in the distance (7:58:09 PM) Birds: "Can't stay long, because of all the Dragon-Blooded. Don't flare your anima, please, and try to pretend you're something that's allowed to exist according to the Immaculate Philosophy." (7:58:21 PM) ***Birds quiets down, listens. (7:59:17 PM) Silk: ... (7:59:18 PM) Remmon: Someone's singing travelling songs from the Realm, you reckon they're a good distance away still and towards the shadowlands (7:59:31 PM) Silk: How fragging long was I out? (7:59:56 PM) Crowns: "After we fell from the tower, about a day..." (8:00:09 PM) ***Crowns turns his voice down to a whisper. (8:00:19 PM) Crowns: "They're probably here about the shadowlands. Just let them go by." (8:00:33 PM) Crowns: "If they notice us, I'll claim we were observing it while waiting for the saltmen." (8:00:50 PM) Crowns: "What's the last thing you remember?" (8:00:59 PM) Remmon: The voices fade in the distance soon (8:01:11 PM) Silk: "... being at the Silver Prince's castle... (8:01:50 PM) Crowns: "Okay. Violet took us from there to the center of the Underworld, near Oblivion, and locked us in a tower overnight to prepare." (8:02:21 PM) Silk: "Okay..." (8:02:41 PM) Crowns: "We escaped out the window. You fell and bumped your head and apparently lost some of your memory. Then we fled, hid out on the sea, lost the deathknight, and headed back to land. Then we found a nearby shadowland, and emerged here. Since we were near Oblivion, we're now near Mount Meru." (8:03:10 PM) Crowns: (All of us fell and took a lot of damage, actually, but it's a nice excuse for your loss of memory. :P) (8:03:18 PM) Silk: "Several miles /east/ of where we were, I see." (8:03:30 PM) Silk: ((How much did I take?)) (8:04:11 PM) Remmon: ((25b - successes from a dex + athletics check - soak)) (8:04:22 PM) Crowns: ((also stamina excellency if you have that)) (8:05:27 PM) Birds: "By the way, has anyone seen Mist? He seems to have wandered off somewhere." (8:06:12 PM) Crowns: "Now that you mention it, no." (8:06:16 PM) Crowns: "Then again, searching for Mist when he's done something silly is probably one of the more useless things you can do in the world." (8:07:16 PM) Birds: "He can track us down, anyway. He knew we were going South." (8:09:19 PM) Crowns: "So do we go South now?" (8:10:24 PM) ***Birds looks. It's dark now, right? (8:10:30 PM) Remmon: No (8:10:38 PM) Remmon: It's the middle of the afternoon (8:10:48 PM) ***Crowns takes a few minutes to refresh his disguise after waking up and healing and whatnot. (8:11:01 PM) Birds: "Not yet. I'll be more comfortable to fly under the cover of night." (8:11:14 PM) Birds: (6 more hours?) (8:12:14 PM) ***Crowns waits for sunset, then. (8:12:31 PM) Remmon: Sunset comes! (8:12:51 PM) ***Silk clutches her head slightly (8:16:47 PM) Birds: (Roll 4 dice for DexAth.) (8:16:48 PM) Crowns: (So. Calculate falling damage. Start with 25B. Roll 4 Dex dice and subtract the successes. Use Stamina Excellency to subtract twice your Stamina from the 25. Subtract the B value on your armor from the 25. What's left?) (8:17:24 PM) Silk: !exalted 4: Ow (8:17:25 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Ow": (7 10 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:20:06 PM) Crowns: (We have determined that Silk took 9B damage and rested it all off.) (8:20:11 PM) ***Birds recovers fully. "Okay. Let's go." (8:21:17 PM) ***Crowns goes! (8:21:28 PM) Silk: "Where too?" (8:22:16 PM) Crowns: "South." (8:22:29 PM) ***Birds walks south. (8:22:53 PM) Crowns: "Stormwind?" (8:23:06 PM) ***Silk climbs down from the tree, following them. (8:24:30 PM) Birds: "Let's get to the shore first." (8:24:31 PM) Silk: "Where the wind blows, is it?" (8:24:48 PM) Silk: "Or is this with some actual purpose?" (8:25:03 PM) Crowns: "Get off the Isle. Detailed plans later." (8:25:08 PM) Remmon: You head south towards the shore! (8:25:09 PM) Birds: "Indeed." (8:25:45 PM) Remmon: It takes you about an hour to get into view of the town and the shore. There's a fishermen's village out here on the coastline (8:26:15 PM) Crowns: Ignore village. (8:26:52 PM) ***Birds scans the coastline, then heads away from the village, along the shore. "I don't want the fishermen to report Anathema." (8:28:20 PM) Silk: "Would be nice, yeh." (8:30:42 PM) Remmon: So, you head away from the village and reach the shoreline itself (8:30:48 PM) ***Crowns fidgets, skips stones. (8:31:49 PM) Birds: "Alright," Birds says, and begins shaping terrestrial circle sorcery. A black baleful aura surrounds her. (8:32:03 PM) Crowns: "Anathema alert." (8:32:57 PM) Silk: " /Wonderful/ " (8:34:10 PM) Crowns: "Let's be gone." (8:34:16 PM) Birds: (3m anima after casting. During casting, it's gigahuge.) (8:34:29 PM) Remmon: A tornado forms up around you as the spell finishes (8:34:46 PM) ***Birds picks up the other two and zooms off south at 100mph. (8:37:21 PM) Crowns: (Now we look at the map and ponder where to go.) (8:38:04 PM) Crowns: (J10 for starters?) (8:38:29 PM) Birds: (Geography is not an exact science. :P) (8:41:14 PM) Remmon: You spend a little over 8 hours, passing across the ocean and many small islands (8:41:51 PM) ***Birds 's anima had died down by then. (8:42:32 PM) Birds: (We arrive?) (8:43:13 PM) Remmon: On the shore, yes (8:44:35 PM) ***Birds lands. (8:45:38 PM) Birds: "We don't want to go to An-Teng. Too many Dragon-Blooded on vacation. I suggest we go south east, along the coast." (8:45:44 PM) Birds: "We can train as we go." (8:45:50 PM) Crowns: "Sounds like a plan." (8:47:02 PM) Mongfeas is now known as CatcherOfAsh (8:48:06 PM) ***Birds starts walking, then. (Any one of you want to help me not starve? No Survival.:P) (8:49:00 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3: SurvInt (8:49:02 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "SurvInt": (2 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:49:15 PM) Silk: !exalted 5 (8:49:16 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (7 5 7 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:49:36 PM) Crowns: That's enough for one day, at least. Now we plan. (8:50:25 PM) Crowns: "Okay. Birds, now that I think we've escaped, back to learning sorcery. Silk, do you want to learn it too?" (8:51:02 PM) Silk: "Hmm... What would it entail?" (8:51:31 PM) Birds: "The five trials. Journey, Tutelage, Humility, Fear and Sacrifice." (8:52:33 PM) Remmon: It gets hotter as you travel further south (8:52:41 PM) Crowns: "I think we've all completed Journey..." (8:52:55 PM) Birds: "Yes. We've been halfway across Creation." (8:52:58 PM) Silk: "Sacrifice...?" (8:53:03 PM) Birds: "Not to mention the Underworld." (8:54:08 PM) Birds: "It's the last trial. You must sacrifice something that matters to you. Otherwise, you clearly don't want Sorcery badly enough." (8:54:38 PM) Silk: "... Yeh. I think that sums up my reaction. For now, at least." (8:55:11 PM) Birds: "Crowns, I believe, has passed all but Sacrifice." (8:55:30 PM) Crowns: "I definitely want it. I've seen what Birds does with it." (8:55:56 PM) Silk: "I don't deny it's useful, but... perhaps not for me." (8:56:07 PM) Birds: "First, you need some grounding in occult lore. This shouldn't take too long to teach." (8:56:23 PM) ***Birds nods at Silk. (8:59:05 PM) Birds: "Meanwhile, Crowns can teach me how to evade harm better." (9:00:19 PM) Crowns: "Should we find someplace to live in the meantime? Or are we staying in the wilderness for now?" (9:00:56 PM) Birds: "The wilderness sounds fine for now. We'll just get distracted, or get embroiled in drama otherwise." (9:02:03 PM) Silk: "Wilderness works." (9:02:15 PM) Birds: (Anyway. Me and Crowns want skill 3. That's 3 weeks to get to.) (9:03:46 PM) Remmon: (So... 3 weeks worth of walking and survival checks.) (9:04:26 PM) Silk: ((Is that 1 a day?)) (9:04:33 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv, one week (9:04:34 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv, one week": (3 5 2 5 3; 10 5 2 9 1; 1 7 2 7 2; 3 10 2 7 7; 8 9 10 7 1; 6 2 8 8 10; 10 2 5 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 3; 2; 4; 5; 4; 5. (9:04:44 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv, one week (9:04:44 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv, one week (9:04:45 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv, one week": (2 2 2 6 4; 2 10 9 8 8; 9 5 6 8 7; 2 6 2 8 1; 6 3 8 1 6; 10 4 7 9 5; 10 7 2 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 5; 3; 1; 1; 4; 3. (9:04:45 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv, one week": (10 5 2 10 6; 2 6 6 4 6; 5 4 7 4 4; 5 1 4 3 6; 3 5 7 10 9; 7 10 3 1 7; 1 1 3 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 0; 1; 0; 4; 4; 0. (9:04:45 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (9:04:52 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3 7 7 (9:04:54 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 5 10; 9 10 6; 8 5 10; 9 9 9; 7 2 6; 2 3 8; 7 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 3; 3; 3; 1; 1; 2. (9:05:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3 7 7 (9:05:02 PM) Silk: !exalted 5 7 7 (9:05:03 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (9 5 1 8 7; 1 1 5 9 9; 8 4 5 10 3; 3 9 6 10 5; 9 9 6 2 6; 1 2 8 5 2; 4 2 1 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 2; 3; 3; 2; 1; 1. (9:05:03 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 9 7; 7 2 7; 5 8 10; 9 10 2; 8 5 7; 2 9 4; 6 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 2; 3; 3; 2; 1; 0. (9:05:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3 7 7 (9:05:05 PM) Silk: !exalted 5 7 7 (9:05:06 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (10 7 6 3 7; 2 9 2 10 8; 6 8 3 10 4; 8 7 2 1 5; 4 4 5 2 7; 1 3 7 4 5; 4 3 2 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 4; 3; 2; 1; 1; 2. (9:05:06 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 6 5; 1 5 7; 10 1 2; 9 4 4; 4 6 7; 7 6 6; 2 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 1; 2; 1; 1; 1; 1. (9:05:06 PM) Silk: !exalted 5 7 7 (9:05:07 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (7 3 4 2 8; 5 2 3 4 3; 10 9 4 7 8; 1 8 5 4 5; 4 2 9 7 2; 1 3 1 4 8; 3 4 4 9 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 0; 5; 1; 2; 1; 1. (9:05:21 PM) Remmon: Suffice to say, I don't think you go hungry... (9:08:46 PM) Birds: (Okay. 4 days for me to learn SOW, and 6 days for TCS for Crowns.) (9:09:04 PM) Birds: (I think we can skip the Survival checks, yes? :P) (9:09:14 PM) Crowns: (Is Birds going to pick a starting spell for me?) (9:09:25 PM) Remmon: (Yes, I think so) (9:10:14 PM) Birds: (Demon of the First Circle. :D) (9:10:38 PM) Crowns: "How dangerous is demon summoning, exactly?" (9:10:54 PM) Birds: "Not very if you can beat up the demon." (9:11:07 PM) Birds: "Even if your will isn't strong enough, you can usually banish it." (9:11:42 PM) Crowns: "How many kinds of demon are there?" (9:14:26 PM) Birds: "I'm not sure I know all of them, so many. There are three circles of demons. First Circle Demons are unnumbered, and come in entire species - for example, the sesseljae or the blood apes. Second Circle Demons and Third Circle Demons are all unique. You can only summon First Circle Demons with the spell I'm going to teach you." (9:14:31 PM) ***Birds teaches. (9:15:53 PM) Crowns: "Sesseljae are useful." (9:15:58 PM) Birds: "Yes. Have you decided on your sacrifice?" (9:16:22 PM) Crowns: "My staff?" (9:16:37 PM) ***Crowns holds up his seven-section staff and recall swinging on it while kicking the captain of Diver's Joy in the face. (9:17:01 PM) Crowns: *+s (9:17:29 PM) ***Birds nods. "You do seem attached to it, yes, it will do." (9:19:51 PM) ***Crowns waits for something to happen, stares into space. (9:20:02 PM) ***Birds arranges for an improvised summoning circle, and proceeds with the initiation. "Break your staff, and we will begin." (9:21:39 PM) ***Crowns takes a deep breath and does so. (9:23:12 PM) ***Birds nods, and instructs Crowns to memorize the key steps, as she tells him how to summon a blood ape and banish it. Hands-on training! (9:23:24 PM) Crowns: (Oh dear.) (9:24:19 PM) Crowns: (Entire peripheral pool, demon at -3 internal.) (9:25:16 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: BIND! (9:25:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "BIND!": (2 9 7 6 5 4 2 6 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:25:21 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: Neva! (9:25:22 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Neva!": (3 9 3 10 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:25:37 PM) ***Birds observes the struggle. (9:25:40 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (9:25:42 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 4 2 3 4 7 6 4 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:25:45 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: I will kill you! (9:25:46 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "I will kill you!": (6 3 5 6 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:25:50 PM) Crowns: Yay! (9:26:07 PM) Birds: "Good. Now focus your will, and you will be able to banish it." (9:26:52 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6 7 1 1: Willpower! (9:26:53 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Willpower!": (2 3 8 7 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:27:05 PM) Remmon: You summon a blood ape, force your will upon it (9:27:15 PM) Remmon: And then knock it back out of Creation to whence it came! (9:27:30 PM) ***Crowns continues to flare like a giant golden pillar of anonymity. (9:27:34 PM) Crowns: "That seemed relatively safe." (9:27:45 PM) ***Birds nods and smiles. "Yes. Congratulations, sorcerer." (9:27:51 PM) Remmon: *Cue, Dragonblooded attacks* (9:27:56 PM) ***Birds hugs Crowns. (9:28:02 PM) ***Crowns hugs Birds. (9:28:58 PM) Silk: "D'awwww." (9:29:19 PM) ***Birds releases Crowns. "Okay, I think that's enough. No need to tempt the Neverborn." (9:30:15 PM) Crowns: "Now what?" (9:31:13 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1: Temperance to avoid abusing sorcery for fun and profit. (9:31:15 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Temperance to avoid abusing sorcery for fun and profit.": (8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:31:18 PM) Birds: "Well, I still need some more instruction before I can internalize that defensive charm of yours." (9:31:41 PM) ***Crowns refrains from shouting into the ether to demand demons that produce hallucinogens. (9:32:24 PM) Crowns: (What is Silk doing, attribute training?) (9:33:05 PM) Silk: (Dexterity training.) (9:33:24 PM) Birds: (Need another 3 weeks for Dodge 4.) (9:34:35 PM) ***Birds is actually curious about the Lap. Might as well drop in, see what's happening there. (9:35:10 PM) Silk: (So, 12 xp spent, 8 weeks needed.) (9:36:12 PM) ***Crowns agrees with stopping in the Lap, and then continuing to Paragon. (9:36:24 PM) ***Crowns is in favor of wandering around the entirety of the Threshhold. (9:37:01 PM) ***Birds tentatively agrees. (9:37:45 PM) Crowns: ("Laplanders"?? Who made this up?) (9:37:58 PM) Silk: "I'm okay with whatever, really." (9:40:03 PM) Crowns: "The Lap sounds like a nice vacation spot." (9:40:11 PM) Crowns: "Also we can become filthy rich and eat proper food and have nice beds." (9:42:04 PM) Silk: "We're abandoning the islands then?" (9:42:26 PM) Crowns: "For now. The Silver Prince will be watching them for some time." (9:42:41 PM) Birds: "Yes. I do not want to face Violet again for quite some time." (9:42:42 PM) Crowns: "We can come back once we circumnavigate the Threshhold, he's less aware, and we've learned more." (9:43:16 PM) Silk: "I hope they do okay without, well, help. I'm not sure all the infrastucture was in place." (9:43:37 PM) Silk: "... And I doubt that food will have come through after that fiasco..." (9:44:02 PM) Birds: "The Keeper of Treasures is sure to figure out something." (9:44:43 PM) Crowns: "He can even honestly say he was innocent and ignorant of most of what we were doing." (9:44:49 PM) Silk: "Yeh. Guess so." (9:45:55 PM) ***Crowns continues on to the Lap. (9:49:18 PM) ***Birds too. (9:49:51 PM) ***Silk follows (9:53:19 PM) Crowns: Traveling montage? (9:53:34 PM) Remmon: A week later, you arrive at the bottom of the Penitent. (9:53:50 PM) Crowns: We have gone from the West to the South. Language checks! (9:54:08 PM) ***Crowns has Seatongue (aka Westese), Low Realm, High Realm and Old Realm. (9:54:11 PM) Silk: IntLing, right? (9:54:17 PM) ***Birds knows Seatongue. (9:54:20 PM) Crowns: I didn't mean an actual check. (9:54:28 PM) Crowns: I mean "which ones do you speak"? (9:56:13 PM) Birds: "Let's visit town." (9:56:25 PM) Crowns: "Good idea." (9:56:28 PM) ***Birds doesn't make any obvious remarks about the size of the statue, since that would be inane. (9:56:51 PM) Remmon: Hey, it's only 5 miles high (9:56:57 PM) Silk: *Flatly* "Wow, it's huge." (9:57:25 PM) Silk: "Think they're compensating for something?" (9:57:56 PM) Crowns: "Whatever would require so much compensation?" (9:58:06 PM) Birds: "I don't think First Age Solars had a lot to compensate for. They just thought big." (9:58:27 PM) Silk: "Eunuchism? I don't know. People are wierd sometimes." (9:59:05 PM) Crowns: "Right." (9:59:38 PM) ***Birds looks for a way up. (9:59:49 PM) ***Birds doesn't want to use Flight of Separation here. (10:00:09 PM) ***Crowns looks for a nearby settlement. (10:00:12 PM) Remmon: There are elevators rising and falling almost constantly (10:00:29 PM) Remmon: The nearest settlement is about a thousand feet up the penitent (10:00:44 PM) Remmon: Also, there's 3 tunnels and some stairs carved into the penitent (10:00:45 PM) Crowns: "Birds? How stealthy can demons other than sesseljae be?" (10:01:57 PM) Birds: "Demons can just dematerialize if they want stealth." (10:02:23 PM) ***Birds goes to one of the stairs. (10:02:48 PM) Silk: Hmm (10:02:56 PM) ***Crowns follows Birds, pondering whether he wants to bring a dematerialized demon squad for backup. (10:03:18 PM) ***Silk decides that changing into a bird and flying up is probably a little too risky (10:03:28 PM) ***Silk follows Birds (10:05:20 PM) Remmon: You head up the stairs, WAY up the stairs for hundreds and hundreds of steps up the steep stairs. (10:05:28 PM) Crowns: Step step step step. (10:05:48 PM) Remmon: It takes quite some time to reach the top of these stairs. And even then, you're still well below the city (10:06:10 PM) Crowns: "Biiiiiirds." (10:06:17 PM) Birds: "Croooowns?" (10:06:22 PM) Silk: "Wrong turn?" (10:06:30 PM) Crowns: *plaintive* "Can you teach me to summon a demon that can fly us all up?" (10:06:46 PM) ***Silk looks around where they are for anything of interest (10:06:50 PM) Birds: "I don't think that would be very stealthy." (10:07:11 PM) Remmon: There are lots and lots of steps here, Silk (10:07:12 PM) Crowns: "Don't the dragon-bloods ever use demons?" (10:07:32 PM) Silk: Any leading up? (10:07:47 PM) Birds: "They do, but they need permits for those, and it would attract attention regardless." (10:07:55 PM) Crowns: "Bahhhhh." (10:08:16 PM) Silk: "And being mistaken for Dragonblooded might be rather bad." (10:08:47 PM) Remmon: You can continue up the country side here, up the road through the fields to the city walls themselves (10:09:28 PM) Silk: "Look, there's the city. Let's just walk. It's not that far." (10:09:34 PM) Crowns: "Right, right." (10:09:53 PM) Birds: "It'll be all downhill on the way back." (10:09:53 PM) ***Crowns plans to steal someone's pocket money once he gets up to feel better. :p (10:10:41 PM) Birds: "I wish I had some money. I could buy a suit of armour." (10:11:32 PM) Silk: "I could buy a dress..." (10:12:08 PM) Crowns: "I have some money. Let's get a proper meal." (10:12:30 PM) Remmon: Right. I'm going to need to do a load of reading on the Penitent and its city, so we shall end here. (10:13:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14 (10:13:03 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 10 2 4 6 7 5 4 9 7 10 7 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:13:25 PM) ***Crowns pickpockets someone, grins smugly. :) (10:14:10 PM) Birds: (What did he steal? ) (10:14:20 PM) Remmon: (Some poor slob's resources 1) (10:15:27 PM) Birds: Experience? (10:15:45 PM) Remmon: 4xp all! (10:17:03 PM) Birds: Cool. (10:17:06 PM) Birds is now known as AnnoDomini (10:17:12 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (10:19:28 PM) Silk: ((What maybe happened to Mist: http://buttersafe.com/2008/10/23/the-detour/))